pendantsofdestinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny D0RK
"You... You saved me. You're like a real life superhero! Can I have your autograph, mister?" - Danny D0RK 'Danny D0RK '''is a recurring character in ''"The Pendants of Destiny" web series. A young boy from the 21st Century, the "D0RK" idolises both Lewis and The Pendants of Destiny. D0RK is cowardly and fearful, but sweet with a kind heart. The character is an explicit parody of geek and fanboy culture, as he proclaims to write fan-fiction based on the stories of The magical Pendants. Danny D0RK is portrayed by Liam Smith. History D0RK is introduced in the opening scene of "Episode 3: Serpent in the Shadows". ''Swinging on a metal seahorse in a park, D0RK sings his mathematical timetables to himself on his own. Despite enjoying his own company, a Chav approaches D0RK and begins to bully him. D0RK politely asks the Chav to back off as he's invading the D0RK's "personal space". The Chav provokes D0RK by pushing him off the seahorse and to the ground. D0RK curls up in fear as the Chav stands over him, cracking his knuckles. Suddenly, D0RK hears a Rooster crying out - he sees a Rooster headed Man standing behind The Chav. The Rooster protests; ''"Let him go." ''The Chav pulls out his car keys, threatening the Rooster with them; ''"Or what?" ''D0RK is amazed by the heroic Rooster man saving him. He runs away from the scene and hides behind a tree, watching the fight. The Rooster wins the fight, pecking the Chav in the face in the form of a headbutt. Shocked by the Rooster Man's powers, D0RK approaches the humanoid beast slowly. The Rooster clicks his fingers and becomes a young man; Lewis. The young man proclaims that D0RK is "safe now". D0RK is pleased and amazed by the heroic actions of Lewis, as he asks him for his "autograph". Lewis grows coy and shy, telling D0RK that he needs to leave soon. D0RK shouts to him; ''"Wait! I didn't even catch your name!". ''Confidently, Lewis turns to face D0RK and reveals that he is the protector of The Pendants of Destiny. Clicking his fingers, Lewis transforms into the Horse and runs into the distance. D0RK geeks out in joy and talks to himself; ''"Wow! I'm so gonna write a fan-fiction about him!". (Episode 3: Serpent in the Shadows) Powers D0RK has no natural powers or abilities. However, he is described to have both strong chi and a "powerful" imagination. It is unknown whether or not D0RK would be able to use any of the magical Pendants. Although, his interaction with Lewis may have left a trace of magic or chi on D0RK. Quotes * "Four times four equals sixteen! five times four is twenty! Divide that by two, and you get ten, bitches!" * "Excuse me, mister... You're invading my personal space." * "Wow, that's tubular!" * "You... You saved me. You're like a real life superhero! Can I have your autograph, mister?" * "Wow! I'm so gonna write a fan fiction about him!" * "I was wondering if you wanted to ya know, hang out sometime? Play some Fortnite, drink some Mountain Dew, maybe order a pizza? Does that sound fun?" * "Wait! Add me on MySpace! Its in braille!" Appearances # ''"Episode 3: Serpent in the Shadows" ''(first appearance) # ''"Episode 4: Destiny of the Dragon" '' # ''"D0RK's Day Out" ''(yet to be released) Category:Heroes